Choice
by Crymson Ash
Summary: Orford Umbridge was forced to marry. But he took drastic measures to prevent it from happening.


**Round 4 - Forgotten Families**

We have the Potters, we have the Malfoys, and we have the Weasleys. All wonderfully well known and lovable families. But what about the smaller, important, but less significant families? Let's not forget about them! For this round, you will be writing about those forgotten families! You can have multiple members, or just one; so long as the focus is around your given family.

 **Position:** Keeper

 **Prompt:** The Umbridge's

 **Word Count:1075**

 **Summary:** Orford Umbridge was forced to marry. But he took drastic measures to prevent it from happening.

 ***oo*OO*oo***

"Father, you can't be serious!" Orford Umbridge yelled. He turned around and stared pleadingly at his mother. "Mother? Will you not say anything about this?"

Orford's mother shook her head and said, "There is nothing I can do."

"The contract was already written before you were born. You are to be married to her within a fortnight," Orford's father said. "I don't understand why you are so upset, Orford. The Cracknell's are a very influential family. Your marriage to their daughter will surely elevate our social standing."

"I know about that father! It's just, just… Their daughter is a Squib!" Orford said, his face twisting with disgust.

"Well yes, that is unfortunate. But the contract is already written, and there is no way to circumvent it. You either marry the girl, or you die," his father said.

"Must I consummate the marriage?" Orford asked.

"Yes, that's what the contract said," his father said. "But if it is a woman, your relationship must continue until a suitable heir is born."

"Fine!" Orford said, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll marry the damn _Squib_ and divorce her after she produces an heir!"

"That is also fine. The contract says that after an heir is born, both parties may go their separate ways," Orford's father said.

"Thank Merlin!" Orford said, his face and muscles relaxing.

"Well, since that is cleared up, we'll go about planning the wedding now. Don't fret too much," Orford's father said. He nodded to his wife and they both left the room, leaving Orford alone.

 ***oo*OO*oo***

Orford was glaring at his soon-to-be wife, and she was squirming under his gaze. Her name was Ellen Cracknell. She was a rather plain looking girl. Orford looked away, disgusted that she didn't even have a pretty face to offset the fact that she was a Squib.

Orford ducked into a his father's study, leaving Ellen behind. He turned to his father. "Why do I have to marry her again?"

"So that you can raise our family's social status," Orford's father said impatiently. "We have already discussed this subject at length.

"But couldn't I marry someone else? Like a Greengrass? Helena is a hundred times prettier than that… ." Orford shook his head in agitation. "She's a squib for heaven's sake! What happens if my children all end up like her? What will I do?" Orford said, near hysterics.

"We already had this conversation Orford, you either marry her or you die."

"I'd rather die than marry her!"

"The ceremony is going to begin in a few moments Orford, we are finished with this discussion."

"Let me see the contract, father."

"I'm telling you, Orford, there is no way to circumvent it."

"There has to be a loophole," he said desperately. "There has to be!"

Orford's father sighed and handed him the contract. Orford snatched it and read through it frantically until something caught his attention. There was a clause at the end of the contract written in print so tiny that he couldn't properly read the words. Orford conjured a magnifying glass and forged on.

 _If one of the parties' wand is broken, then the wedding and contract is considered null and void._

Orford sucked in a breath. Could he really break his own wand? His wand was his life. But wouldn't it be worth it? He wouldn't have to marry the woman, and wouldn't have to consummate the marriage. The mere thought of carrying out such an act with the woman repulsed him to the point of nearly retching.

His decision made, he took his wand, took a deep breath, and snapped it in half. The contract glowed briefly before the ink faded from view.

"Orford! What did you just do?" his father demanded.

Orford turned to face his father. "It said on the contract that if I broke my wand, the contract and wedding would be considered null and void."

"But now you have no wand, Orford! What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

"I can always replace my wand, Father. I refuse to marry her." Orford handed his father the blank parchment that had moments before held the words that had seemed to seal his fate . "I'm leaving now, Father. You won't see me for some time."

"Where will you go?" his father asked.

"I'm not leaving the Wizarding World, but it will be a long time until I forgive you for forcing my hand."

Orford's father nodded his head and turned his gaze to the floor. "I had no choice," he said softly. He sighed heavily and said, "Well, then. Good bye, and best of luck."

"Good bye," Orford said, exiting the room without turning back.

 ***oo*OO*oo***

One year later, Orford was walking through Diagon Alley, a beautiful fair-haired woman holding onto his arm.

"Araminta," Orford said, his eyes fond. "Would you like to go clothes shopping?"

"Of course, dear," Araminta said.

They went into the shop, and the shopkeeper greeted them. "Welcome, Lord Umbridge, Lady Selwyn-Umbridge."

"My wife would like some new robes. Maternity robes, please," Orford said.

"Of course, sir. Right away," the shopkeeper said.

 ***oo*OO*oo***

Screams echoed through the maternity ward. Orford and the Healer urged Araminta to give one last push. With the final effort, a baby girl was born.

"What should we name her?" Araminta asked breathlessly, her eyes staring adoringly at her and Orford's child.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," Orford said, his voice heavy with emotion. "How does that sound, my love?"

"That's wonderful. Dolores," Araminta murmured thoughtfully. "It means sorrows, doesn't it? It's perfect Orford," Araminta said, her voice becoming tired.

 ***oo*OO*oo***

Dolores Umbridge was an adorable child. Her face was chubby—but not overly so—and framed by beautiful brown curls. Orford hoped she would grow up to have her mother's beautiful looks. The doting father looked at her fondly. This was the child he wanted, not some child from a forced union with a Squib.

Dolores toddled up to Orford and pulled on his robes. "Da! Hugwry!"

"Araminta, dear! Dolores says she's hungry! Would you like to make her some food or should I?" Orford said.

Araminta hurried in. "Oh dear, I'll make it for Dolores. You go off to work, you'll be late if you don't hurry!"

"Of course," Orford said, giving his wife a swift kiss. "I'll leave now."

Orford left with a smile on his face. This was the life he wanted. The one he _chose._


End file.
